voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
"Katya"
Seemingly a mystery in her existence on Earth, and nearly a millennium after the conflicts of everyone else, the purple-cloaked hunter known only as Katya lives to be as peculiar as her "predecessors". Everything known about her isn't very descriptive to who she really could be in any way. What people do know about her is extremely reminiscent of the significant figures already known in the 2080's. With the gunslinging revolver skills of Kari, precision shooting and rifle control of Ren, similar looks and high-speed affinity of Aki, and sudden appearance and mystery of Mr. Nobody, Katya as a hunter is made for marksmanship, discretion, and dexterity. True Background With the idea of looking at time as a wide spectrum, the end of it being visible not necessary, one can pinpoint Katya's birth to 2079. She was born from an experiment by Dr. Simon Peterson to carry on his legacy after death and was developed in a lab, a process not somewhat known by everyone. Though it was to be in place of him, Simon thought instead to develop this person entirely differently as to not raise unnecessary suspicion or concern. The interesting shift was not to make a direct clone of Simon, but a merge of Aki, Ashton, and Alex's genes- to attempt to mix three people's genetic code where humans are only meant to have two direct person's genes; let alone having two sibling's genes merge with a third person's being complicated to warrant a success. After a surprising success, Katya was sent off as a newborn orphan in St. Petersburg, Russia. Not long after abandoment, Katya was taken in by a married couple and was raised in Russia for five years before being sent off to Warsaw, Poland to a new family. However this time as an addition to a family and not to start one. Katya was only able to live in Poland for three years before more conflict followed her, and suspicions began to raise about her in her new family in America. She knew an impressive amount of Russian and Polish for her young age, and learned to speak English fluently as she stayed in Colorado until high school. For her freshman year Katya studied abroad in Nagoya, Japan, then spending her sophomore year in Leipzig, Germany. While there, she delved slightly into the Goth style and a partying, positive, and optimistic lifestyle. After returning home, Katya went to university in Copenhagen, Denmark, thinking about studying in the fields of bio-tech and engineering. Peers in university recalled her having a complete understanding of speaking, reading, and writing Russian, Polish, Danish, English, German, and Japanese. Beyond this, she also exhibited a well understanding of chemistry, astrology, epidemiology, physics, engineering, mathematics, and anatomy: exactly the same as what Simon is proficient in. In addition she is an amateur hacker and heavily understands history, claiming history be the favorite of them all. Not even four years into studying in Denmark did Ashton and Ren catch wind of Katya's ongoing legacy, although her existence had been known for many years at that point, then soon following their discovery Aaron and Nate then got curious as well. Not one of them met with her nor knew what she looked like, despite Ren being an accomplished hacker- most notably that she hasn't found a way into Simon's residency either simply from his lack of visible network infrastructure or any leads to one. Instead, she found Katya on social media or her records in education. Down past the rabbit hole she later found about her infamous skills and language proficiency. After this discovery, the Ashton concluded that she may as well have been sent to their group in mockery or flattery as Katya is, quite simply, every one of them combined as one. Aaron concluded that hypothesis similarly claiming that it was as if it were every one of them combined into Simon, evidence supported by the hard copies of his SCP file. Before any further conclusions could be made, time moved on and Katya was forgotten. Presumed dead after a normal person's life span had passed and no further word had been muttered of her. As people died out or found some way to pass centuries if they were incapable prior, Katya reappeared one day after the collapse of The Tower. Soon after the Red Legion conflict had passed, Katya found herself delving into everyone as everyone did vice versa centuries ago. Unknown of their interest in her, she eventually found them and woke them up- only to provide more questions than answers for everyone to come. What really happened upon her disappearance was unknown to everyone, but will later come into light for everyone else. After finding evidence of Ren's prying of her private life, Katya became paranoid and introverted as if someone flipped a switch and she changed for the worse. Throwing around manic thoughts, mixed feelings of stalwart-like and hopeless attitudes, and suicidal thoughts as she kept finding evidence to further develop her suspicions, Katya spiraled out of control with no one to voice her concerns to by reason of she felt that no one would believe her. Out of a thought of a possible, although pessimistic, escape from her current life, she volunteered as a test subject for a scientific study at her university. Upon arrival to the study, it had appeared that she was fooled back into Simon's possession in St. Petersburg as a means to mark her progress as his creation. He concluded that Katya was a mixed result of success and failure, meeting all of his intellectual standards but failing in everything else. The doctor played with her personality heeding his own warning that it may have irreversible and dire effects, and it again was a failure and success. She was awoken in his lab only to exhibit stronger relations to her three surrogate parents: more flirtatious and raunchy attitudes with a passion for late night driving, prevalent feelings of crusader-like belief in Christianity or Roman Catholicism struggling with the noble practices with Tibetan Buddhism somehow, and extreme lethargic behavior when given unappealing or unimportant tasks and orders such as streaming videos and music, mass consumption of snack foods and drinks, and tinkering with firearms overqualified and complicated for her level of comprehension. Laughing at his results, Simon proceeded with the final action of his work with Katya. He sent her off to key points in history to attempt to link the Cycle so that it'll stick with Simon and everyone else as the final iteration of the Cycle and halt it- leaving his, and his peers', legacy as the outstanding one. The results of this could be argued successful or failing with how history was, is, and will be in tandem with Katya's existence- appearing as either immortal or as what is the truth: never static. Upon being sent in such a way she became the catalyst of the Cycle with the first mentions of the dungeon, thus being her creator's own creator; a lesson in time manipulation's consequences. Katya lives throughout time in perpetual conflict with herself as she tries to identify who she really is, where she came from, and what her existence means. A timeline of her life after the age of 19, as it is known of thus far, is as follows: * Sent back to lead the charge upon the depths of the Cycle's beginning in the 1400's * Living time in an unknown kingdom as the second in command and possibly using their God-on-Earth leader as a puppet * Learned in the ways of smoke and mirrors, the way of the "sneaky person" in a more unorthodox method- fighting alongside chivalrous knights in their crusade some time in the 400's or 500's * To gain the experience of what Aaron had as hell in The Realm of 935 * Ran a gang in the 2010's that inspired Aki to start her own, irony's a damned thing ain't it * Replaced the mock PAYDAY gang with only herself, and a re-imagined version of Simon's inspiration * Even was speculated to have been of recent age when she herself was only adolescent somewhere else in the world simultaneously (dangerous) * To drive the distant future of Earth to bend at her will as a Guardian, then to revitalize what the last of the Cycle left Skillset * Is believed and proven to be the deity overlooking the fated outcome of the Cycle, and thus directs those in society to follow an outcome they are destined to reach. Often sees herself as the guide to how life should be lived and is a responsibility given when being the catalyst of the Cycle * Elite Hunter Vanguard training as a high-ranking Guardian, fine tuned for survival, marksmanship, trap wares and making, and blade wares * Smoke and mirrors: decoys and the illusion of teleportation, with training in hand-to-hand weaponry, varied sizes of blades, throwing weapons, and in martial arts- the way of the ninja * Martial arts (cont.)- monastic ways of the path of the open hand, specializing in devastation in one's palms * Path of the Outlaw, and of the Marksman- mastery of throwing knives, gunslinging, and of quick and accurate handgun-based firearm shots * Practices beliefs of Roman Catholicism and Tibetan Buddhism and often conflicts, shifting mindset almost like a virtuous chance in conflict * Everlasting hatred of the Eldritch, Unholy, and the Bloodsucking due to the year's worth straight of destruction to advance into the beginning of the Cycle * A patron of academics, mastery in the studies of chemistry, astrology, virology, physics, engineering, mathematics, and anatomy * Polyglot- Russian, Polish, Danish, English, German, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, French, and Swedish Sidenotes ' ' Category:Special Pages Category:Other Characters Category:Bypassed Files